


let's burn these bridges down

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nebyele asked: "Okay so what about if like Adrien finds a cat up a tree and is trying to get it down when Marinette (or Ladybug) just so happens to be passing by?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's burn these bridges down

**Author's Note:**

> this one got long again, bless Nebyele (on tumblr) for sending me such great prompts. I hope I did Ladrien right, I think the only couple of the love square i have yet to write is LadyNoir, which means it's bound to happen soon.  
> Find me on the tumblrz @ofwoodsandwaves

Adrien wasn’t one to blame other people for his problems but, honestly, this one was totally Plagg’s fault.

Here was Adrien, looking up at Ladybug, holding a very angry cat away from his face, sitting on his butt on the sidewalk with leaves in his hair. Best second meeting with your true love ever.

He’d climbed up the tree after Plagg had annoyed a lost cat until he’d taken refuge up the tree, and, of course, his kwami had decided that he wasn’t to blame at all, and that since Adrien cared so much about the cat, he should save it himself.

As he climbed up, he’d wondered if Ladybug dealt with a kwami that lazy and annoying or if this was just the result of his usual lack of luck. He’d managed to soothe the angry cat until it had let Adrien carry it. At the same time - his blasted luck - Plagg had flown up screaming about Ladybug coming towards them. Adrien’s very smooth reaction was simply to lose control of his body, and fall on his butt right in front of Ladybug.

Rehashing the events leading to this embarrassment did not help Adrien find something to say to Ladybug, who was looking at him with wide eyes, her adorable cheeks redder than usual.

She talked first.

“Hello there, let me help you with that kitty, I’m sort of used to handling them.” She said and winked - Ladybug winked at him _him_ him, Adrien Agreste, and she talked about him _not him_ him, Chat Noir - before taking the cat off his hands, their fingers brushing for an instant.

Adrien swore he felt a spark at the contact, he gazed at her adoringly as she cooed at the cat and scratched it under its chin, the cat purring in her hands, and he felt a twinge of jealousy light up in him.

He finally got up, dusting off his pants and brushed a hand through his hair discreetly.

“Hi, I’m Adrien.” His hand shook as he held it up towards Ladybug, restraining himself from doing his usual bow in front of her. His other hand was behind his back, chasing Plagg away.

Her cheeks were still red, something he’d never seen as Chat before, the knowledge that Adrien could do that to her left him purring inside.

“Adrien Agreste, yes, I know.” She shook his hand, her grip soft, which did not help him hide the tremors running through his hand.

“You know me?” His jaw dropped as his world shifted off its axis.

“Of course I do, you’re over half of Paris’ billboards.” Although Adrien disliked most aspects of his model career, he felt pure joy at the thought that Ladybug, his Ladybug, knew who he really was, even in such a superficial way.

Her earrings beeped their custom warning and in an instant she had handed him back the purring cat, brushed a hand through his hair and disappeared out of sight.

Adrien was flabbergasted as he and the cat stared at each other before he lowered it to the ground, next to an orange leaf.

Plagg rumbled in his ear, “Guess someone deserves some delicious cheese, now, don’t I?”

On principle Adrien bickered with Plagg, but they both knew there was no way Adrien wouldn’t give him the cheese he so rightfully deserved.


End file.
